My Little Hikari
by Ai Star
Summary: It's been four years since she left her home country, not once did she regret it though given what happened. It was always the same over there, a smile here and there, people staring at her due to her beauty and sweet nature. She hated it so much. It sickened her to her very core. But she never did complain after all what was the point? Rated T due to upsetting scene. Book 3
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone I hope you are all doing well! :)  
**

 **Well... (Sighs) after much debating with myself I have decided to post this prologue of book 3 in order to see what you think of it as a whole. If no one comments or likes it then this will be the only chapter that I will post up for this series**

 **I hope you will like it :)**

* * *

It's been four years since she left her home country, not once did she regret it given what happened. It was always the same over there, a smile here and there, people staring at her because of her beauty and sweet nature. She hated it so much. It sickened her to her very core.

But she never did complain after all what was the point?

Although she did her best to help those who needed help, especially when there were some who needed help but were ignored. Not by her though and that left her with some people wanting to know the real her.

Where to start this though? How did this need to leave her home country begin?

Well it's quite simple really; it started with a fox who she considered a friend only he was just like them. He used her and hurt her without thinking about the consequences, forgetting that they had an age difference, forgetting that she had boundaries-but enough of that.

Right now Moira Hikari was heading back to Japan on a visit, why? To visit her grandfather like figure Mikage. Given that she hadn't seen him in four years, it was understandable and he never did once complain except for one occasion followed by a once a years worth of events that had left her and her family almost guilty. After all compared to him her uncle Mizuki had stayed with them as her mother's familiar until he was asked to go back to Mikage's shrine two years ago, neither liked it one bit but there was nothing that they could do. Meanwhile uncle Shinjirou had visited them from time to time. Despite all that the family wasn't visiting her grandpa out of pettiness, it was because that place brought memories and paranoia leading her to feel like she was no longer safe there. She was left with doing nothing but taking pills or was forced to see a therapist to deal with her problems, it wasn't what she had in mind but it beat having to see HIS face again.

None of her family made any comments about leaving, least of all to the friends of the family.

As soon as she moved to an disclosed location she immediately began to get started on being homeschooled due to the issues that had been created thanks to what HE did to her, but not once did she or her family alert the authorities in order to rouse suspicion. The last things she wanted were people to judge or torment her because of what happened, so in order to stay safe her parents had suggested homeschooling. It was working so far and she was able to study while taking proper care of herself until THAT day arrived.

In truth it had been the most scariest and most painfulness day she had ever had to endure, but she survived. Not just for her family but because someone was now relying on her, an eleven year old of all things was being relied on by someone who was new to this world that can often be cruel and malicious. However the world did display care and joy, which was something that she wanted to offer. Even as she was homeschooled while caring for this person at the same tiem, she would always try to stay strong for that person. That person needed her to be there and it was never easy during those years. But she was now coping to the point that she was now starting to rely less on the meds and more on bringing joy to that person's life.

At times she was exhausted and was sure that she was going to give up at times but her family would always try to be supportive, and help her in her darkest hours after all. Who knew how to look after someone from such a young age, one who wasn't even a young adult. She had been eleven when that role had been thrusted onto her shoulders; but she was glad that her family had let this person stay. Yes she was young but as soon as this person arrived, just looking at the person had then given her a reason to want to live more for that person's sake and that's what she was going to do.

Now in japan she was currently going to stay in a hotel with her family while she went up to the Mikage Shrine, her goal was to meet her grandfather discretely while making sure that no one would recognize her. But then again who would?

* * *

Moira had long black hair that was jagged on the ends, a no sleeved navy shirt, over the shirt was a white jacket, she also wore black jogging pants and black trainers with navy blue socks.

She smiled at the person who she was holding hands with, the person then looked up at her with curious eyes but had an eager smile on their face as their ears twitched from exploring the area she once lived in.

This person was no older than four years old boy, one who had white hair that was short but went up to his neck, he had bluish grey eyes that like her held a sense of innocence. He wore a white hat that covered his ears and would often hold it as he walked due to being shy, he also white shirt, light blue shorts, white socks and white trainers. He was a child for sure but he was very innocent and had a condition that made him age very slowly, not that it was any problem. It just meant that he would take longer than usual to grow and develop, both physically and mentally compared to other kitsunes. It was rare though that some kitsunes were known to have this genetic condition and there was no risk of danger to his health at all which left Moira and her family at ease.

The child's ears flicked a bit while his tail moved as they walked up the steps until Moira had to carry him since he was very tired, not that it was any surprise given that he was very young to even be walking all those long sets of steps.

Once up the steps she allowed him to walk for a bit and explore while she followed slowly, she looked to her right and saw the picturesque scenery. In truth Moira did miss this area and it's clean air but things changed which had forced her to leave.

"Mama!" the child chirped before hugging her leg and looked up with eager eyes causing her to smile widely, kneeling down she hugged him and kissed his head.

"Yes Hiko?" Moira asked as she looked at him with amused eyes.

"What's in there?" Hiko asked as he pointed to the shrine, Moira looked at what he was pointing at and smiled.

"That's a shrine, it's where your great grandpa lives" Moira explains as she holds his hand, Hiko however tilts his head cutely and shows that he's confused.

"Shrine?" he asks sounding curious.

"Yup! It's a building where people go to pray" Moira replied with a light chuckle.

"Can we look inside?" Hiko asked as he looked at the building, his ears twitching and his tail wagging from excitement of what the shrine had to offer from the inside. Which to Moira's surprise had not changed a bit much to her glee.

"Why not, we did say that we were going to visit him" Moira smiled causing his eyes to go wide with unrestrained excitement.

"Yay!" Hiko cheered before he ran towards the shrine. Moira smiled and walked a few steps behind to watch him.

"Moira?" A soft voice caught her attention just as she reached the door; she then turned to face the person who called her name. After all, no one she knew was suppose to know that she was here. So who would recognize her?

As soon as Moira saw the person who called her. She like her breathing had immediately slowed down to the point that looked like she wasn't breathing at all; the girl's smile that had once appeared had now vanished within seconds. While her heart and stomach plummeted sharply from who she was seeing.

* * *

 **And that is the Prologue, let me know what you think  
**

 **Have a good afternoon/morning**


	2. Chapter 1 - Because Of You

Moira's eyes narrowed angrily as soon as she recognized the person, how could she not forget after what this person did to her not to long ago?

This person who ruined her innocence, had ruined her trust and had caused her to leave due being to being emotionally instable, and from finding out that she was pregnant as soon as she went into labour.

No one had even noticed for her body hardly showed any signs or changes, nor did she get sick like any pregnant person. She was normal and healthy, sure at times she did snack on more than one thing that wasn't healthy but that was normal given that she was a young growing girl.

At times in the past her mind had been forced to endure the cycle of what happened to her caused by this black haired boy who had brown eyes, only he was no ordinary boy oh no. This guy was a nineteen year old kitsune who compared to her who was only fifteen. Moira would never forget what happened, nor would she forgive him. But she would never tell even though she wanted to at times. Why? Because she wasn't a home wrecker unlike him, this boy's parents were friends with hers and he was the one who had ruined the bonds their family once had. Her father especially had been sketchy with the guy's father enough to put a barrier between them, after all he never could be sure if Tomoe had known and just allowed it to happen. It had been tough to cope at times due to the constant calls and emails, both from Tomoe and Nanami who were growing increasingly worried about them but it had to be done, otherwise her father would have done something he deeply regretted. Yes he deprived his friends of the knowledge that they were both grandparents but he couldn't ruin his daughter's life anymore, he refused to allow his grandson to be raised or cared by the boy's family. It was like a twisting the knife even more deeper compared to what happened to Moira and very soon, the calls and emails had slowly started to decrease knowing that they were never going to any replies.

Yes Hiko was born as a result of this predicament but Moira being merciful had never talked about his father to him. Knowing that he was too young and that it would ruin his innocent happy mind, if he were to ever find out that he was born out of rape it would leave Moira more hurt as Hiko would probably as why she even allowed him to be born to begin with.

She would never do that to her son but she would protect him from his immature impulsive father, who had might have been nice at the beginning. But that was before he started to become mean as they grew up due to the constant bullying he had endured, it had then gotten to the point that he had snapped and lashed out at her.

The reasons were always unknown to her, but at times she would always feel a pull towards him without knowing how or why it had even started. However she never did question or wonder for it was probably just a phase that she would grow out of. Sadly as she now faced him she could still feel that pull and it left her completely unsettled.

"H-How are you? It's been a long time" the young adult asked shyly, he looked innocent but what he did to her was anything but innocent.

"What are you doing here?" she asked blandly as she glared at him taking him by surprise.

"I just came up here to visit grandfather" Another thing that left her sick, as it turned out his father was Mikage's son and to know that this bound them together even more had left her almost weary of her grandfather. It wasn't personal but she just couldn't look her grandfather in the face sometimes from knowing what his grandson had done to her. It wasn't fair on her grandfather so she refrained from lashing out at him.

Instead of talking Moira had turned her head and went to the doors of the shrine.

"It's been a long time" He called out suddenly "I really did miss you when you went away" Moira stopped suddenly from hearing the comment and gave him a cold look. The nerve of this guy after all he had done!

Now he thinks that he has the audacity to say such a thing!

"Should have thought about that before you did what you did all those years ago" she hissed darkly, this left him wincing and he turned his head as guilt appeared on his face.

"I am sorry, if I could turn back time then I-"

"Too little, too late" Moira snapped causing him to bite his lip and sigh, he nodded weakly knowing that she still was angry with him and who would blame her after what he did?

Back then he was a hormonal teenager who had followed her that night to talk, yes he did want to kiss her and leave but things started to go out of control, one thing had led to another and the next thing he knew- he had woken up to see Moira with grey covers over her naked body. Just seeing her scratched shoulders had left him sick with guilt, he wanted to gag and throw up from what he had done. To make it worse she had been eleven at the time.

Now he knew why a male and female should never be alone, things like that would happen and he was sure that she didn't know what was going on or had even wanted it, which had left him feeling more guilty and sick to be in the same room as her. He felt unworthy and disgusted but how he acted towards her.

Without meaning to he had forced his needs onto her for reasons that were only known between them and as a result had completely ruined her. He was still shocked when she vanished without saying good bye to his family. Nor did she tell anyone where she was going; it left him more sick with guilt as he started to wonder if this was his fault for her abrupt departure. At times he wanted to harm himself but was caught by his father who had immediately took him to see help, sometimes it worked but other times it didn't since he was too scared to confess what he had done. Knowing that he no doubt would be sent to prison if he so much as confessed his guilt. He had felt trapped without any means of talking to anyone about his issues, except... one person had been willing to listen without taking sides.

"Please, I didn't mean it to go that far. It was suppose to be a kiss-" Hiru said weakly.

"Save it Hiru, I don't want to hear it" his ears pinned themselves to his skull as he looked at her eyes. "You have no idea of what I suffered and I refuse to allow myself to break just from seeing you, so just go away" Moira snapped coldly as she moved away from him and stared to head to the shrine, this made Hiru's heart thump painfully in his chest knowing that she was leaving once again. The thought of her leaving had terrified him immensely for there was no life or light in his life, the only thing that did give his life any meaning was Moira and she was leaving once again. Just having her leave made him feel like she had taken all the warmth and light with her, which in itself was completely unbearable.

He didn't want it to end like this; no this was a second chance to fix things. To redeem himself for the crimes he had committed without thinking of the consequences.

"Moira please I-"

"Mama?" Moira immediately froze from the timid voice and turned to look at her son who was looking at them with curious eyes. Hiru's eyes quickly went straight to the boy and immediately froze as well; he could almost see himself in the boy which left him going cold as a thought had come to mind.

That wasn't possible right?

After all he could not have any children thanks to what happened to him since the incident that took place the moment he was brought into this world.

"Darling please head inside" Moira said softly as she patted her son's head.

"Moira...who is this?" Hiru asked shakily as he looked at the boy, who looked up at him with curious eyes. Moira however tried to hide the boy from his line of vision and glared taking Hiru by surprise, on instinct the male had took a step back just in case she lashed out at him.

"He is none of your concern" Moira hissed before picking Hiko up, she then went to the doors and entered the shrine.

"Is he mine?" Hiru suddenly called, she paused before turning to glare at his pale expression. Meanwhile Hiko was confused as he held his mother's jacket as he started to get scared slightly. But his eyes shone with curiosity as he looked at the stranger and then at his mother. Who was this man and why was his mama scared and angry with him? Did he do something to hurt her?

"No" Moira spat before slamming the door shut. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage as fear started to enter her body. Her body almost shook at how she almost broke down from seeing him. She never did want to see him this soon, why was fate this cruel to her?

Just as she had recovered this had to happen.

Of course she was going to lie about Hiko not being his son, he didn't deserve the right to be in Hiko's life. Hiko didn't need to know that his father had hurt her deeply; while at the same time had defiled her in such a cruel manner to the point that she had tried to end her life on numerous times until she had found out that she was pregnant. The young mother did not want Hiko's trust to be ruined by Hiru, just like how he ruined his trust in her.

Moira still remembered him asking her not to move or scream that night and being naïve as she was. She did as he asked only it proved to be a painful mistake, one that she paid with.

One things for sure, she was not an incubator that could be used whenever Hiru felt like it. She didn't care that she just heard his mind, alerting her to the fact that he didn't think that he could have children after what he suffered the moment he was born.

She was not going to believe him given that he got her pregnant. Of course he was fertile the chances of not being however were very slim and did he truly think that was an excuse to touch her like that if he wasn't? He stole something important of her, something that could never be taken back and she was not going to the doctors to fix it given that would alert the authorities of what happened. No this was a quiet family problem that would be addressed as such.

What also piped her interested was how he assumed that he was infertile, who told him that or did he just naturally assume that he was?

Did he truly think though that she would just tell him? The evidence was there for him to see that was their son but she was not going to out right admit it, no he caused this she was ending it by allowing their son to live a normal life as best she could.

There was no way that Moira would give Hiru the exception, the golden treatment. He ruined his chances with her, he deals with the consequences and judging by his appearance he was pretty much alive and well. Not that she would wish harm on anyone.

Moira could only wished that she could get over him and what had happened, she wanted to be happy and free from this pain so why now? Why just when she was getting back on her feet did he just show up?

Why was he acting like he did nothing wrong until she called him out on it? He had no idea of what he put her through. He forced and eleven year old to be a mother without noticing it due to this idea of being infertile. Now he sees their son he thinks that he can automatically have rights to Hiko?

No, over her dead body.

" _I hope your not planning to jump_ " said a voice that got her heart swelling from pain and sorrow as she held Hiko tightly, but not to tight for it might hurt him.

"Mama?" Hiko asks weakly as he looks up and pats her head softly, but she didn't respond. Instead she shudders and releases a quiet sniffle. Tears slowly run down her fact she buries her head into her surprised son's head, who then tries to look at her but is unable to leaving him more sad then ever.

It really pained him to see her this way and not knowing why she was like this, nor did he know how to make her feel better.

" _It seems like a waste since your don't even look past the age of seven_ " the voice continued to talk leaving her more upset than ever.

" _Why... Why did you have to leave me?_ " Moira asked in a choked voice, she stroked the back of her son's head as she cried. Feeling her son nuzzle the side of her neck had brought her some relief to say the least.

The child's ears immediately pin themselves to his skull from knowing that she was upset, no matter how hard she tried to stay strong for her son's sake. But Hiko was no fool and knew that she was hurting deeply.

Silence continued to envelop the pair as Hiko tried to soothe his troubled mother's heart, no one during this time approached the pair to Moira's relief after all the last thing she wanted was to worry anyone. In fact the only one who mostly saw her cry to her dismay was her son but at the same time had given her more comfort than any shrink could ever give. Very soon footsteps slowly reached their ears, alerting them that they were not going to be alone anymore.

"Moira?" Asked a shy voice causing her to look up, seeing the person Moira had given the person a shaky smile.

"Hi... uncle Mizuki" Moira spoke in a shaky voice.

* * *

 ** **I wonder what will happen next.****

 ** **Let me know what you think so far? Let me know in the comments below!****


	3. A-N

**Hi Everyone**

 **Just to let you know that I have more stories posted on Wattpad and Inkitt since that is another place I have updated or pasted my own stories which happens to be Our Little Secret and Unknown. Feel Free to check them out. Also if anyone is interested in what happens in My Little Hikari it'll also be on Wattpad and Inkitt.**

 **I hope you all have a nice day**

 **Ai-Star**


End file.
